The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a sliding clasp fastener stringer and to a sliding clasp fastener stringer, when produced by the method.
The process of warp-knitting has been used in the manufacture of carrier tapes for sliding clasp fastener stringers, giving advantages in terms of cost, flexibility and appearance compared to such tapes when manufactured by other processes. Yarns which have been used in the process of warp-knitting include synthetic yarns, and particularly multifilament yarns.